Stuck On You
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Abby and Tim are in a compromising position... one they may not be able to get out of before Gibbs catches them. Borderline Crack!Fic.


**Title: Stuck on You**

**Rating: FR15**

**Summary: Tim and Abby are caught by another team member in a rather compromising position. Courtesy of the random pairing generator over on the NFA.**

**Characters: Tim and Abby, with a surprise character**

****

The lab doors swooshed open in front of Tim. Abby was working diligently at her lab table with some chemicals, the music breaking the sound barrier, as usual. Smiling, he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Just as his arms touched her lab coat, Abby shrieked.

"McGee, don't!" she shouted, grabbing her remote to turn off the music. She tried to pull away, but to her horror, she could not. She could see Tim's scared face in the reflection of her monitor.

"Abby… why am I stuck to your lab coat?" he asked nervously.

"I was experimenting with a new super glue compound I'm trying to patent, and I spilled some on my jacket! Why would you sneak up on me!" She elbowed him in the stomach.

"I'm sorry! I was just—"

"You'd better use your genius brain and get us un-stuck, before Gibbs comes to find you, and sees this," she said angrily.

"He'll kill us," Tim said with evident fear in his voice. "Where's your nail polish remover?" Tim said frantically, pulling her toward her office.

"It's in my desk, but it's not going to work, Tim."

Tim stopped in the middle of the lab, jerking Abby to a halt.

"What do you mean it won't work?"

"My new compound… I'm trying to make one that's impervious to acetone."

"Why would you do that, Abby!" Tim shouted. At that moment, his cell phone rang. "Oh, crap."

Abby tried to reach around to get it from his pocket. She immediately regretted that action.

"Um, Timmy?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot to take off my gloves. My hand is kind of stuck in your pants pocket."

"What?!"

"I forgot to take off my gloves!"

"Wait – does that mean you're touching my—"

"Yes… I'm sorry about your phone!"

"Come on, let's get to your office and get that polish remover. There's got to be _something _that will get this stuff off." Tim started moving toward the office again, but Abby didn't move right away, and they stumbled to the floor in a heap. It now looked as if Tim were spooning with Abby.

"You owe me after this, Abby," Tim grumbled. "Okay, together, let's try to at least sit up. On three. One, two, three!"

Abby used her free hand to propel them up, and they managed to balance themselves in a sitting position, Abby on Tim's lap, in the middle of the lab. At just that moment, the lab doors swooshed open. Both of them looked up, and to their horror, saw not only Gibbs, but Director Vance standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vance asked, annoyed.

"It's my fault, Director," Abby said quickly. I was working with a chemical compound similar to glue, and spilled it on my shirt, and…"

"And McGee is now stuck with his arms around you?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs walked over to the pair to examine them.

"You want to explain what happened, McGee?" Gibbs said, glaring at his Agent.

"Well, Abby was right, she spilled the chemical on her shirt. I came up behind her to, well, give her a hug, and got stuck like this. When you called, she tried to get my phone, and forgot to take off her gloves."

Gibbs reached out and took Tim by the crook of his elbow. In a swift motion, he pulled the two of them their feet. Tim sighed with relief.

"Thanks for helping, Boss."

"Just find a way to get yourselves loose, will you?" He said, shaking his head.

"On it," Tim said in frustration. Gibbs turned and left with Vance. As the doors closed, Tim could have sworn he heard Vance laughing. He put his head on Abby's shoulder.

"So should we go for the Acetone again?"

"Maybe we should get someone to help us."

"I know the perfect person," Tim said, grinning evilly. "Get me over to your video phone."

They made their way to the desk, and Abby used her free hand to dial.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy chirped into the screen. "What's up!"

"Could you come to my lab, Jimmy? I need a favor."

"Sure! Be right up!"

Abby severed the connection with autopsy.

"How do you know he'll keep his mouth shut about this?" Abby asked.

"When I'm done with him, he won't say a word. Trust me."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

The elevator dinged in the squad room about an hour after Gibbs' trip to the Lab. Tim came out and quickly made his way over to his desk. There was a giant hole where his pants pocket had been, and a sleeve from Abby's lab coat was hanging from his shirt.

"I see you managed to find a way out of that mess," Gibbs said as Tim opened the file cabinet between his and Tony's desks.

"I just want to change my shirt before Tony gets back from lunch. He'll have a field day with it." He started to unbutton his shirt, but stopped short when he got closer to the sleeve. "Oh, crap."

"What's the matter?" Gibbs asked.

"I think I just glued myself to my shirt," Tim said, tugging at his shirt, clearly stuck to his fingers.

"Oh for the love of… come here, I'll get it off."

"No, Boss, it's okay, really. I'll use Abby's polish remover—"

A minute later, a scream echoed throughout the entire floor. It was enough to bring Vance out of his office, and a few agents out of a conference room on the second level.

"What in the hell just happened!" Vance shouted from the balcony as he looked down at the scene. Gibbs was holding a piece of Tim's shirt, and Tim's fingers were redder than a beet, and bleeding.

"McGee glued himself to his shirt," Gibbs replied, throwing the piece of Tim's shirt into the trash. "Get that damn shirt off and go see Ducky about your fingers," he said to Tim as he sat back down at his desk. Tim looked up at the Director, who just smiled and walked away. Tim could have sworn he heard Vance laughing again.

"This is _so_ not funny…"

**END**


End file.
